voltzfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wingstrike/Crash Course in Editing
This blog is a basic guide to help spell out some crucial editing steps. First Step The page name should be identical to the item's name in Voltz, each unique item should have its own page to display crafting information, usage details and other data. Example :Condensed Explosives are called Condensed Explosives in Voltz, thus that's the page name. Both the first and second letters are capitalised and the item is named exactly as in-game (i.e.: not "condensed explosives", "Condensed explosives", "condensed Explosives" and so on). Templates Item Infobox The Item Infobox template is key to describing the majority of in-game items: Each field represents a key value that can be filled in, producing an infobox on the right of the page which automatically inserts the appropriate image, provided it's been uploaded to the wiki under the correct name. Typically every item as a "Type", "Tool", "Stack", "Data" and "Mod", while the other fields will depend on the item's function. A field that is not filled in will not appear, so unknown fields should be left blank. Example : : Navigation Template Each item originates from its own Mod, therefore it's practical to be able to view other items from the same mod for comparison. Navigation templates use smaller versions of the item images, known as Grid images, which are typically 32x32 px. Navigation templates are inserted at the end of a page are are simple to place. Obsolete Items Some items may be defunct due to later improvements or do not have a function yet. These can be tagged with Template:No Function. This tag goes at the top of a page. Crafting Grid Almost every time will use a crafting grid template at least once, these are used to demonstrate how items are crafted. Each coordinate represents a cell on the table, and is filled in with the component item name, automatically inserting the appropriate grid image. The item created is filled in "Output", with the number of items written in "OA" (if only 1 item is made then there is no need to fill in "OA"). Deletion Unwanted pages should be flagged for deletion with , with a quick comment explaining why it should be deleted underneath the page. Deletion tags go at the very top of a page. Mods Removed from Voltz Items from mods which are no longer in the most recent recommended version of Voltz are tagged with , they are kept on the wiki only for reference. "Useless" Items If an item has no function, or used to have a function which has now been removed, they are to be tagged with . Articles Under Construction Unfinished pages are to be tagged with to signal that they are still under construction. Editing Style Remain consistent, try to use the same format as found on other well-written pages. Data should be pulled directly from the Voltz mod. Edits should not be contain the user's signature, those are meant for talk pages. Vandalism is also not tolerated and will be quickly dealt with by admins. Articles should be written in American English, with good spelling and grammar. Linking Wiki Links Linking to another page is easily done by writing around the text. Pages are typically only linked once on a page, pages are never linked on their own page (e.g.: on the Power Armor Helmet page, none of the wiki links on the page should be Power Armor Helmet). The resulting text can also be changed by using a pipe |: Elite Circuit and Elite Circuits are the same link, however the first is written Elite Circuit, while the second is written Elite Circuits. This can be useful for grammar tweaks without having to create a new page for that link. External Links To link to another website use [ ] around the URL. By default it will create a number to substitute for the link, like page links you can also change what appears on the link by leaving a space between the URL and alternate text. Example :Typing www.google.com creates a link to the Google.com website but as a 1. for the link. :Typing Google creates a link to Google.com but appears as Google. Interwiki Links If you want to link to another wiki use w:c:. Type the name of the wiki (findable in the URL before .wikia.com) followed by the page name, text appearances can be changed like wiki page links (DISPLAYED TEXT). Category:Blog posts